


Troublemaker

by goldenlilie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenlilie/pseuds/goldenlilie
Summary: You were a troublemaker, but when I was by your side I used to love being a troublemaker too.





	Troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people!  
This is probably the first fanfiction I wrote in English in my entire life, so please apologize me for any big mistake. English is not my first language, so...
> 
> This little drabble is also available in portuguese, but I am not posting it now because I wanted to try something different. This is kinda a poetic drabble and  
I hope you all like it.
> 
> Kisses ❤️

You were a troublemaker when we met and you were mad, eyes shining with a scary light, injured lips and a purple eyes because of another fight you entered to defend someone. And I always laughed and huged you, because knowing your reasons used to dissipate all the anger I felt because of one of your fights.

You were a troublemaker when you came to my house with a cigarette suspended in your lips, and I used to throw it away and yell at you about how bad smoking is for your health. And you used to just apologize and swear that you would never do it again, even though you knew that your addictions were way stronger than you.

You were a troublemaker, KyungSoo, when we used to ride your motorbike in high speeds, at midnight, just to go at some high building's terrace and see stars, hidden from the rest of the world. When we were there you used to whisper to me about how big were you love and how the size of the sky would never compare to how endless your feelings would always be.

You were a troublemaker when you convinced me to left my movie's night to go with you to some party, and you were a troublemaker too when I didn't want to go and you climbed the balcony of my room, bringing me chocolates and saying that everything was fine and we could do anything together and be happy in anyway.

You were a troublemaker, my love. You were. But I was a troublemaker too for disagree with those who said that we would never work together, for being the only one to see behind the masks you used to put in front of the society to feel safe. We always caused trouble wherever our feet stepped, but we always had smiles and hands touching to show that we were a happy couple, even though everybody always thought our fate was to suffer together. 

You always caused trouble in my heart, in the same way I did with you. But I loved to be a troublemaker by your side, because loving was a good trouble. The sweetest trouble I ever made.


End file.
